The following relates generally to interference cancellation performed by a UE in communication with a serving cell, and more specifically to joint traffic-to-pilot ratio and spatial scheme detection.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Fourth Generation (4G) systems such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) systems, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and Fifth Generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems. These systems may employ technologies such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), or Discrete Fourier Transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-s-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as User Equipment (UE).
In some wireless communication systems, a UE served by a cell of a serving base station may experience interference from another cell or base station. For example, a UE may experience high interference from a non-serving cell as the UE moves from the serving cell towards the non-serving cell but prior to a handover being accomplished. The UE may experience dropped calls due to increased bit error rates, lower data speeds, etc. Interference cancellation algorithms have been deployed in some wireless communication systems, which jointly demodulate the received symbols from both the serving cell and the interfering cell. Existing interference cancellation algorithms require knowledge of dynamic interference parameters pertaining to the serving and interfering cell. However, in order to limit network signaling load, the dynamic interference parameters may be unknown for the interfering cell. Current techniques for interference cancellation utilize blind estimation of the parameters by hypothesis testing, which is computationally expensive, especially with regards to detecting the interfering cell's traffic-to-pilot ratio (TPR), number of transmitting layers, and the precoding matrix.